Hasta que el divorcio nos separe
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Ella, estudiante de publicidad en vísperas de su graduación. Él, arquitecto de día. Cantante de noche. No tenían mucho en común, sólo un acta de matrimonio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Una historia basada en los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Sin fines de lucro.

Vaya, ¿de donde ha salido esto? lo mío son drabbles, viñetas, one shoots, pero no me he podido resistir. Ni siquiera me convence el título, pero por los momentos va acorde ;) es un universo alterno. Y bueno, empieza en la actualidad, luego retrocedo y voy contando los acontecimientos que llevaron al título de la historia y a los primeros diálogos. Para ti Karina, porque si no me dices no lo publico :)

* * *

—Es un idiota, un testarudo, un ególatra, es un…

—Es tu esposo. —La interrumpió Bella, ocultando una sonrisa.

—Hasta que me dé el divorcio, si no lo mato primero.

-.-.-.-.-

No se la pondría tan fácil, o no. Alice Cullen era paz y amor con todos, pero él sabía la verdad, él conocía sus secretos, sus caprichos, sus sueños, pero sobre todo _su terquedad_.

Aún no entendía bien lo que había pasado, sólo sabía su versión de los hechos, y era una bastante vaga.

Tenían dos años de casados, y amaba a ese pequeño demonio con locura y pasión. Incluso él, con un ineficiente gusto por la moda, disfrutaba sus ocurrencias a la hora de una nueva temporada, todo por ella.

Ella, estudiante de publicidad en vísperas de su graduación.

Él, arquitecto de día. Cantante de noche.

No tenían mucho en común, sólo un acta de matrimonio.

-.-.-.-.-

Se habían conocido hace tres años, en la universidad. Ella, sin el menor asomo de prudencia, le había insinuado que su atuendo no era el mejor para la ocasión, él le había dicho que su simetría tampoco, vale también le había dicho que tenía una boca demasiado grande y poco proporcional para su tamaño. La había sacado de sus casillas. Le encantaba hacerlo.

Se ignoraban, no tenían tiempo para pensar en una relación. Pero un día, ella llegó al local en el que Jasper y sus amigos tocaban, la sorpresa en sus ojos era palpable. Él como buen caballero, le había dedicado una canción. Quizás fueron minutos, quizás fue su voz, pero la sensación de deja vu, acompañado con el éxtasis de oírlo la deslumbró.

En aquella pequeña cafetería de Filadelfia, sus miradas se habían cruzado.

Alice sentía que él era lo que había esperado toda la vida.

—Exageras. —Le comentó Bella al oír, con lujo de detalle, aquel encuentro.

—Quizás, pero no sé qué me pasa con él, Bella. Es tan guapo, su voz es como terciopelo y, cuando me dedicó la canción… sentí que mis rodillas cedían.

—Te deslumbró, Alice. Eso es todo.

—¿Cómo Edward a ti? —contraatacó, debía entenderla, ella mejor que nadie.

—Eso es distinto, él…—susurró, sonrojada. Pensar en Edward, su novio, tenía ese particular efecto en ella.

—Tocó el piano para ti.

—Pero ya nos habíamos visto antes. —Aclaró, aforada. ¿Cuándo se irían esos sonrojos?

—Edward Cullen te deslumbró. A ti, Bella Swan, que prefiere pasar desapercibida por el mundo y que no tenía tiempo para chicos.

—Y a ti, Alice Cullen. Te deslumbró Jasper Hale_. El hermano de Rosalie_, ¡por dios su hermano! Tan sólo con cantarte una canción.

—Lo sé, ¿Qué ocurre con nosotras? —secundó, temerosa. Ella creía en hadas y castillos, en príncipes o soldados que rescatan a su verdadero amor. ¿Qué había de romántico en un cantante-arquitecto, que a duras penas sabía el significado de la palabra combinar? Era callado, retraído. Ella extrovertida, le gustaba expresarse, conocer el mundo. Él, era más probable que el mundo lo conociera por casualidad.

No, no tenía lógica aquello.

—Creo que se llama amor. —Aventuró Bella, feliz por su amiga. Aunque se tratara de un Hale.

_O quizás sí. _

Y así habían pasado dos semanas.

Se habían vuelto a encontrar. En la misma cafetería, pero esa noche llovía.

—Eres hermosa. —Le había dicho al salir.

No tenían paraguas, pero poco les importaba. Jasper le había ofrecido su chaqueta, cubriéndola lo suficiente debido a la altura del joven, tenía impregnada su olor. Ese bendito aroma, tan adictivo, que Alice había descubierto dos días antes, al encontrarse en la Universidad. No sabía que era, pero la volvía loca, era tan reconfortante.

Ahora su brazo la envolvía. Seguía lloviendo, pero no querían moverse de ahí. Habían pasado dos semanas, desde la primera vez que lo escuchó tocar, pero sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que su corazón palpitó por él. La altura era una desventaja, pero no les importaba. Por instinto Alice se volteó hacia donde estaba él, sorprendiéndolo. Se puso en puntillas, y lo vio con anhelo. Esperaba que él lo desease, tanto como ella. _Lo necesitaba_.

Vio sus pequeños labios, rosados, carnosos, apetecibles. No pudo evitar caer en la tentación. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero quería besarla.

Sus labios se acercaron, lentamente, pero ella no pudo evitar interrumpir aquello.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho. —Le reprochó el pequeño duende.

Dos semanas soñando con esos labios, había sido una tortura.

Una carcajada la heló, temía haber perdido el momento, ella y su bocota. Quizás Jasper tenía razón después de todo.

—Lo siento, señorita. —Susurró contra sus labios, sus alientos se mezclaron. Era una deliciosa tortura, pero no podía más. Jasper la besó, con calma. Con talento, disfrutando del primer contacto. Ella quería más, su aliento era una droga. Así que rodeó el cuello de él, atrayéndolo más, podría jurar que él sonreía, pero no le importó su inexperiencia, sólo importaban sus labios, contra los de él, en perfecta armonía. El fatídico aire los venció.

Menos de un segundo, para volverla a besar. Alice sentía que había ido al paraíso, se sentía a desfallecer.

Cuando se volvieron a separar, él le dio una mirada de preocupación. ¿Había sido correcto?

Una mirada de ella había bastado. Había sido perfecto.

Se abrazaron en medio de la lluvia, sintiendo las goticas caer por sus rostros.

Jasper había visto muchas mujeres en su vida, había viajado a su corta edad. Había conocido el mundo, pero dudaba haber visto algo como eso.

Alice, sonrojada, bajo la lluvia. Se le antojaba preciosa, como si esas tonalidades sólo pertenecieran a ellas, como si las gotas de agua cayeran en los lugares preciosos, para humedecer, sólo un poco, su rostro. Como si la luz del local, llenara sus ángulos acordes a la atmósfera.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Creo que estoy empezando a amarte, Alice.

Curioso_, ella ya lo amaba_.

Había sido tan perfecto todo, tan mortal había sido la despedida. Tan liberador había sido sus tercer, o quinto quizás, beso.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, Alice sentía que flotaba. Había soñado con él, con su dorado cabello. Con su sonrisa de ensueño. Con sus labios.

Se lo había contado a Bella. Todo.

Su mejor amiga, su confidente, oía con atención. Llena de empatía.

—Bella, fue perfecto. Fue como, como…

—Magia. —Le había dicho, y las dos sonrieron con complicidad. Felices de poder compartir secretos, sentimientos y amor. Las dos amaban, y eran amadas. ¿Podía haber algo mejor?

Los problemas llegaron luego.

Los Hale tenían su fama, gemelos, hermosos, millonarios. _Rompecorazones._

Rosalie Hale, la Rosalie Hale. Diseñadora de modas, dueña de la industria. No era modelo, pero en sus comienzos lo había sido, solía ser una persona encantadora. Solía ayudar a Alice y a Bella en su primer año de universidad, solían ser amigas, pero cuarto año todo había cambiado.

Luego de terminar con Royce, dejó de ser la misma.

Ahora era fría. Desconfiada. Incapaz de recordar aquellos dulces sentimientos que la llevaron a ser tan querida por todos.

Incapaz de amar a alguien que no fuera su hermano. Para ella, los hombres eran basura y las mujeres demasiado inocentes. Amar no era para débiles, era para ilusos.

Y ella no dejaría que su hermano cayera más de lo que debía, lo había visto en sus ojos. Se estaba enamorando, pero, por el bien de Jasper, no podía permitir aquello.

El amor era una ilusión.

* * *

¿Opiniones al respecto? Hasta ahora sabemos cómo se enamoraron, se conocieron y que Alice lo odia en la actualidad, ¿ideas de lo que pasó? Aclaro: Jasper y Rosalie son dos años mayor que Alice y Bella. ¿La continuo o me quedo con mis drabbles? Gracias por leer ;)

¡Besos!, Jane.


	2. Capítulo 2 Part I

Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como locaciones, utilizados a continuación no me pertenecen. Sus respectivos créditos a S. Meyer y demás. Hago esta historia sin ánimos de lucro.

Siento el retraso, pero estaba de viaje y no podía subir nada. Además empecé clases, pero aquí estoy.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les gustara la idea. Ahora bien, este capítulo es mucho (mucho) más extenso y no está todo terminado, pero antes de tardar más tiempo decidí publicar lo que llevaba. Es cuatro veces más largo que el anterior (y aún le falta). Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Sacó las llaves de su apartamento meditando si estaría ahí. No tenía ganas de verlo, pero aún compartían territorio, para su mala suerte.

Abrió la puerta, asomándose con cautela. Su chaqueta no estaba, buena señal.

Con pasos pequeños terminó de entrar, cerró la puerta tras sí, aún con un montón de bolsas en las manos. Comprar la relajaba, era un placer culposo que nunca había cedido, pero en momentos como esos era su mejor técnica contra él, comprar le quitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar en la situación que a veces le resultaba demasiado dolorosa.

Avanzó por el pasillo.

La luz tenue, tal como la había dejado al irse, seguía inundando el lugar. La sala que compartían dos muebles grandes, un televisor y una mesa de madera ideal para la época seguía ahí, hacía semanas que se había mudado con Bella, pero aún sus cosas estaban ahí y necesitaba con urgencia unos materiales que había olvidado el día de su partida, después de todo las clases no iban a terminar porque su relación lo hiciera.

Sonrió con tristeza. Su aroma seguía ahí.

Dejó las bolsas en el pasillo, listas para la retirada, y se adentró en su antiguo hogar.

Llegó al estudio, otro espacio que solían compartir. La segunda habitación más grande del lugar.

Y buscó entre su armario, había trabajado en su proyecto de fin de año por meses, junto a Bella.

La campaña estaba casi lista. El informe y el tema, faltaba detalles de edición para el comercial, pero se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo, era minúsculo comparado con el mundo exterior, pero era de ella, eso la ayudaba a seguir adelante, adelante sin él.

Lo había encontrado, las fotos de la presentación que faltaban, junto a los negativos.

Bella le había repetido toda la semana que debía ir por ellos, pero le tenía pánico a ese lugar. Había aprovechado que Jasper estaba en el trabajo, se había escapado de clases.

Giró sobre sí, dispuesta a salir del atareado estudio, ocupado por dos mesas enormes. Dos armarios, dos sillas. Los planos de Jasper estaban votados por todos lados, eso generó su curiosidad. Su mesa estaba intacta, no había planos que la cubriera, su silla estaba igual que la había dejado, eso la inquietó.

Su curiosidad pudo más y, sigilosamente, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos. Se acercó al espacio de su esposo, viendo con atención los planos regados.

Era una obra nueva, no recordaba haberla visto, pero era hermosa. Una edificación enorme que se alzaba en 7 pisos, pudo notar, sobre el suelo. Era demasiado ancha para ser un edificio normal, demasiado bajo a la vez. ¿Qué podría ser? Inconscientemente sus dedos trazaban las delgadas líneas que distinguían el dibujo, viendo al pie un pequeño papel, una palabra llamó su atención.

_Clínica._

Un vuelco dio paso a sus cavilaciones, recordando aquella tarde.

_Flash Back._

Era más de medianoche, lo decía su reloj, pero algo faltaba en su habitación.

Aquel peso extra en su cama faltaba, sus piró con gracia. Sabía en donde estaba haciendo peso extra su amado rubio.

Corrió las sábanas, se sonrojó ante su atuendo. Aquel encaje había sido testigo de una maravillosa noche, pero, como siempre, venía a robarle el estudio su preciada atención. Suspiró, a ella le pasaba lo mismo en vísperas de sus proyectos.

Se levantó con pesadez, la luz del pasillo se colaba bajo la puerta y la luna le daba sólo un toque de claridad a su cuarto, quería seguir durmiendo, pero quería dormir junto a él.

Abrió la puerta.

Bingo, la única luz encendida era la del pasillo.

Caminó con pasos cortos, no había prisa. La puerta del estudio estaba abierta, asomó la cabeza, chequeando la situación, y lo vio.

Para ella Jasper tenía muchas facetas que el mundo desconocía, pero esa era una de las más impresionantes. _Crear._

La pasión que desbordaba no era normal, eso la sobrecogía a veces.

Los trazos seguros, los borrones, los escalímetros regados por doquier. Jasper era muy ordenado, pero en momentos como esos, la inspiración no seguía reglamentos, podía tener el espacio más grande del mundo y aquellas benditas reglas de escala seguirían regadas por doquier.

La confianza la invadió y asomó su cabeza tras el cuello de él, viendo qué hacía.

—¿Espiando cielo? —la había sentido desde la puerta, pero no quería despertarla de su escrutinio. Le gustaba la sensación.

—Jazz, ¿qué haces? Es tarde —sabía que eso era absurdo, ella se trasnochaba más que él en ocasiones—, de acuerdo Hale, te extrañé. —Gruñó derrotada, ¿es que no podía mentirle aún estando de espaldas a ellas?

Su risa la encrespó aún más.

—Tienes razón, sé que soy entrañable —dijo él sin asomo de pudor, logrando que su esposa se sonrojara. No quería que sonara así, pero por lo visto la mente de Alice seguía en horas atrás.

—Hoy no duermes conmigo Hale —le dijo indignada, levantando su cabeza, dispuesta a irse.

No logró más de dos pasos, la había tomado por el brazo, jalándola hacia él, ahora la abrazaba con necesidad, aún sentado en su silla. Ella sobresalía sólo un poco, Jasper era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, pero sentado así, ella se sentía enorme.

—Perdone señora Hale, no fue mi intención. —Usó la mejor de sus armas, aquel condenado acento. Su cabeza se amoldaba a la perfección entre el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma. Empezaba a aturdirla.

—Te perdono, pero luego veré a cambio de qué —una sonrisa surcó sus labios, a veces daba miedo ese diablillo—, pero no me has dicho qué hacías Jazz.

Él giró, junto a ella, en la silla, sentándola en su regazo. Poniéndola frente a la mesa.

—Esto —señaló la mesa— será el nuevo anexo de tu universidad —esperó su reacción, un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza lo invitó a continuar—. Verás, al parecer la facultad de medicina necesita una extensión de la clínica para sus prácticas y…

—Es enorme —le interrumpió Alice asombrada, en verdad lo era. La clínica, por lo que podía apreciar, debería tener unos 7 pisos de altura, era amplia en verdad, el trabajo era impecable, el estilo muy sobrio. Su corazón rugió en su interior, lleno de orgullo, Jasper era maravilloso.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó ansioso, tenía esa vieja costumbre. Ella daba el visto bueno, si no, contra sus protestas, desechaba el plano y empezaba otra vez, sólo había ocurrido una vez, Alice había bromeado en ese entonces, era imposible que no le gustara su trabajo, pero tomó nota de su error, dar un juicio justo… y no permitir una papelera cerca de su mesa.

—Me encanta —la respuesta había salido cual autómata, pero frunció el sueño al ver una nota—. ¿Y esto? —señaló el dichoso papel, esperando que Jasper la sacara de su duda.

—Esa es la otra extensión —dijo casi con aburrimiento. Eso llamó la atención del pequeño diablillo.

—¿Y por qué te disgusta?

—Verás, parece que no hay suficiente presupuesto. Entonces, la hija del dueño insiste en que lo que necesita la universidad son más áreas comunes —algo absurdo considerando las áreas verdes que habían de por sí—, así que se le ha metido la brillante idea de que la clínica es lo suficientemente grande y ha convencido a su papá, de una especie de edificio común, para estar a gusto y eso.

No es que la idea fuera mala, pero si hacía dicho edificio la clínica se vería reducida a tres pisos, y siempre había sido un poco altruista en ese aspecto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la clínica? —inquirió Alice, sumando dos más dos.

—Un edificio común implica menos pisos para la clínica —suspiró, no es que fuese asunto suyo, pero una clínica más grande haría un bien mayor.

—¡Pero eso es absurdo! —Saltó, inconsciente de sus actos —es más importante la clínica que un estúpido centro común, que se vaya al centro comercial si tanto quiere interactuar.

La risa de él la volvió a la realidad.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo? —la volvió a sentar sobre él, regocijándose de aquel espectáculo.

—¿Hoy? —Sopesó, dejándose abrazar — Considerando que son más de las 12 no.

—Habrá que cambiar eso —un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, Jasper le besaba el cuello— Te amo Alice —cambió a su hombro—. Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Rió con ella.

—Ok, lo he entendido, me amas.

Otra risa llenó el lugar, pero no había sido él.

—¿Con que sí? —le recriminó, ideando una dulce venganza.

—Pues c-claro…—¡le estaba mordiendo el cuello! No es que le disgustase, pero no podía concentrase de esa forma— claro, soy a-adorable.

—Ya veo —bajó una mano por su cadera, logrando que Alice soltará un suspiro, sonrió.

—Eres un tramposo —le acusó girando sobre sí, aún en su regazo quedando frente a él.

—Puedes vengarte, que yo no me quejaré —le guiñó un ojo, logrando robarle el aliento.

—Señor Hale, creo que ha perdido el norte.

—Se equivoca señora Hale, lo estoy viendo. —Le respondió en un susurro. El corazón de Alice saltaba de alegría, irradiaba frente a él una emoción sin igual. Lo amaba.

—Yo también te amo Jazz.

—Ya era hora que lo dijeras —le reclamó, fingiendo indignación, pero antes de darle tiempo a responder, volvió a besarla.

Esa era la faceta que Alice más amaba, el Jasper enamorado.

Su Jasper.

Había perdido la cuenta de los besos que iban, así como desconocía el momento en que besaba su hombro, ahora descubierto.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando antes? —susurró, desconcertada.

Él le sonrió, tenía esa particular habilidad de hablar en los momentos menos esperados, la amaba así.

—De la clínica. —Concedió él, subiendo otra vez la bata de seda por su delicado hombro. Ella gruñó, ¿Quién le dijo que hiciera eso? Estaba a gusto, pero la realidad la golpeó.

—¿Por qué has hecho tantos pisos si sabías que no se llevaría la obra a cabo?

—Verás —se sonrojó—, estaba considerando patrocinarla o algo así, pero Rose no está muy de acuerdo.

Y ahí estaba, el hermano menor, por sólo un minuto, que tanto la enternecía. Otra gloriosa faceta que ella se jactaba de conocer.

Dos emociones se colaron a la vez.

—Jazz, eso es magnífico, pero ¿por qué tu hermana no está de acuerdo?

—Dice que no es un proyecto muy rentable, que mi compañía debería esperar un poco, quizás un piso más no estaría mal, pero… —dudó.

Rabia.

Tenía ese particular efecto en él, Rosalie decía algo, Jasper acataba. Eran gemelos, eran hermanos.

—Pero es tu idea, no de ella —contraatacó.

—Quizás, aunque tiene algo de razón. Tengo el capital, pero no estoy seguro si sea el momento de usarlo en un proyecto tan grande. No lo veas así, Rosalie también está de acuerdo con el proyecto, sólo que… se preocupa por mis intereses —le sonrió de forma conciliadora.

—_Demasiado_ diría yo.

—Alice… —se había aventurado en un terreno peligroso, tenían 6 meses de casados nada más y ya Rosalie salía a flote como amenaza de guerra.

—Perdona, si dices que no es el momento te creo —se disculpó tiernamente, debía darle una oportunidad, después de todo Jasper amaba a su hermana y Rosalie solía ser su amiga.

—Me gustaría saber por qué dejaron de ser amigas.

—Somos dos —hizo un gracioso puchero, sacándole otra sonrisa a Jasper.

—Algún día los descubriremos, juntos. Mientras tanto —sacó otro plano, lo colocó sobre la mesa y Alice lo admiró de igual forma— este es el plano que aceptaron.

Era igual de magnífico que el anterior, la única diferencia eran los cuatro pisos alzados sobre lo que sería el concreto.

—Pensaba que habías dicho tres.

—Siempre puedo hacer uso de mis encantos y convencerlos, un piso más no hará daño ¿no crees? —le dijo con picardía, como si hablarán de un preciado secreto, no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa.

Ahí estaba el otro sentimiento.

—Es perfecto, Jazz —lo besó—. Sólo espero que no uses _todos_ tus encantos. —Dijo su pequeño demonio, mirándolo con complicidad.

—Tranquila… hay encantos que sólo son para mi pequeño demonio. —Concluyó, listo para atacar sus labios, de nuevo la bata había caído, y sólo la luna alumbraba la estancia. Lo demás no importaba.

Lo amaba.

_Fin flash back._

Así que lo iba a hacer, iba a ampliar la clínica. Disimuló una sonrisa, escondiendo aquel sentimiento que recordaba de aquella madrugada. No podía quitarle el mérito, había mejorado el diseño, y la palabra aprobado que relucía entre tantos papeles, la alegró aún más. Iba a cumplir lo que deseaba, no podía evitar alegrarse por la universidad.

—Si como no_. Sólo por la universidad _—se dijo a sí misma.

El reloj en la pared le hizo notar algo, perdida en sus recuerdos, aquella hora había pasado demasiado rápido. Debía apurarse.

Se dispuso a irse, cuando vio algo que la sorprendió.

Una foto.

De ellos dos. Un nudo en su garganta la carcomió.

Recordaba ese día, su primer aniversario.

Alice tenía el cabello por los hombros en ese entonces, sólo un poco más largo que ahora.

Jasper también tenía el cabello corto, mucho más corto que en la actualidad, se veía tan atractivo.

Ambos estaban de perfil en la imagen, él la abrazaba, alzando la barbilla de ella con su mano izquierda. Ella de puntillas, para quedar a la misma altura, mostrando su perfil derecho. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, fundidos en un beso, tan cálido, que robaba un suspiro con tan sólo verlo.

—Hipócrita. —Espetó con dolor.

¿Por qué tenía esa imagen frente a su escritorio? Algún tonto recordatorio quizás, un halo de nostalgia la invadió. También recordaba aquel día.

_Flash Back_

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —Una cabecita se había asomado tras la puerta, ambas manos juntas en señal de disculpa, un adorable puchero y una enorme caja de regalo, ¿podía pedir algo más?

—Alice… —susurró desde el comedor, no estaba molesto, pero estaba acostumbrado. Algo inquietante.

—Jazz… —recorrió la distancia que los separaba temerosa, era un día importante.

Se detuvo, justo antes de alcanzarlo, y su corazón se encogió.

Frente a ella había un sueño hecho realidad.

El comedor estaba perfectamente arreglado. Un mantel de color marfil, dos candelabros, sus favoritos, adornaban el banqueta con sobriedad. Dos platos de una vajilla nunca estrenada, servilletas de tela a la par. Un banquete, pequeño e ideal. Vino blanco y él.

—¿Jazz? —aventuró, quitándose las gafas de sol.

—¿Qué tal está Bella? —se contuvo, él también adoraba a la mejor amiga de Alice. Congeniaban en su carácter de vez en cuando y sus conversaciones sobre el mundo, llamado Alice y Edward, solían reconfortarlos.

—Está mejor… —dudó—. No ha sido su culpa, pero debía ayudarla. Mi hermano puede resultar un idiota en ocasiones.

—Lo sé.

Aquellas dos palabras la perturbaron, solía reírse con frescura, dar un corto análisis y luego, mimos y pucheros para finalmente darle la razón.

Se había saltado algunos pasos en la rutina.

—En verdad lo siento… —había bajado su cabeza, percatándose de algo.

Desde que llegó lo había visto a su altura, básicamente la nuca y luego a los ojos, al voltear por su cercanía, pero no había prestado atención del marco general.

Jasper estaba… irreal.

Tan sencillo, tan… él.

Tenía un sweater gris sin capucha nada más. Un pantalón negro, no demasiado ajustado, dándole méritos suficientes sin parecer demasiado tentador. Tenía cortísimo el cabello, pero podía notar una pequeña ¿cola? en la parte alta de su nuca.

Pareciera que fuese a trotar en verdad o a salir en un día de campo, no tenía mucho sentido considerando la mesa.

Él pudo notar la cara interrogante de Alice, decidió ayudarla en su investigación.

—El plan original era un día de campo, sé que querías ir al parque, el otro día lo comentaste —Se encogió de hombros—, pero cuando vi que llegarías más tarde, modifiqué la idea. Así que —la vio con dulzura, sin asomo de enfado —Feliz Aniversario, Alice.

Alice Cullen, ahora Hale, nunca se había sentido culpable en su vida. No de aquella forma.

No es que la asociaran con pecados capitales o algo así, ni si quiera creía que la vanidad estuviera en su lista, adoraba comprar, pero se consideraba una buena persona, aquella que siempre le daba el empujoncito a las situaciones, pese a las miradas reprobatorias de sus amigos. Ni siquiera cuando las personas caían ante su voluntad, gracias a sus pucheros, se había sentido culpable, siempre era por su bien. Pero ahora se sentía una de las personas más diminutas del planeta.

Jasper había planeado un día perfecto y ella, sólo ella, lo había arruinado. Maldijo a Edward por pelear con Bella, así como a ella misma y al cosmos. Jazz no se merecía aquello.

—Jazz, yo… —trató de disculparse, pero las lágrimas pudieron más, se sentía tan absurda, ahí llorando, eso no era propio de ella.

Él lo entendió en el acto, acabó con la distancia que los separaba y posó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Alice, quitando una lágrima.

—¿No vas a felicitarme…? —inquirió pareciendo disgustado, aunque sonriendo a la par.

—En verdad lo siento… —levantó la vista, y se perdió en sus ojos.

Estaban a centímetros, tan cerca, pero no había reproche en su mirada.

—¿No estás molesto? —preguntó atropelladamente, haciéndolo reír.

—Considerando que estaba a punto de besarte, ¿tú qué crees? —dijo contra sus labios, su aliento la paralizó. Y ella se dejó, unieron sus labios, el regalo quedó olvidado en el suelo. Él la tomó por la cintura, alzándola para quedar a la misma altura.

—Feliz aniversario, Jazz. —Le dijo cuando la necesidad de aire les ganó.

—Feliz aniversario, cielo. —Concedió él, poniéndola en el suelo.

—Lo siento tanto Jazz.

Su labio inferior tembló, Jasper entendió.

—Te amo —le susurró contra su oído, logrando que ella se estremeciera—. Te amo, y no te dejaré. No mientras no quieras, no mientras pueda.

Su corazón reaccionó, Alice era alegre y extrovertida, pero también era huérfana. Solía pensar que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, sólo a Edward. Sólo eran ellos dos, ellos contra el mundo.

Entendió que eso había cambiado, y le encantó.

Se separó de él, a todo prisa, buscando en el suelo lo que había olvidado.

Una caja, forrada de azul. Del tamaño de una torta, le dio la impresión a Jasper, quizás un poco más grande.

—Feliz aniversario, Jasper. —Dijo entregándole la caja, viéndolo expectante.

Él no se hizo esperar, rompió el papel, sacándole una sonrisa a ella, y descubrió que no se trataba de una torta.

Para su sorpresa, era una cámara profesional, la misma que había visto días atrás.

—Esto… —dudó, asustándola.

—¿No te gusta?

Una sonrisa disipó sus dudas.

—Me encanta —la besó otra vez—, me encanta. No tenías que com…—

—Nada, no lo digas. Sabía que te gustaría, Jazz —Su sonrisa iluminó el lugar. Su saltito le hizo reír, y sus pequeñas manos uniéndose con las de él lo hicieron volar.

Sacó la cámara del empaque, dispuesto a estrenarla, queriendo captar aquella luz que emanaba de Alice. Ella lo detuvo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que seas mi primera foto. —Respondió con obviedad.

—¿No podemos ser los dos? —dijo orgullosa de su idea, a veces podía resultar adorable.

_O siempre._

—¿Gustaría hacer los honores, señorita?

Con una mano la tomó del mentón, alzando su rostro, dispuesto a besarla, y ella se dejó.

Unieron sus labios, perdidos en un mundo perfecto. Sus ojos cerrados, sus corazones latiendo a la par.

Y luego el flash.

_Fin flash back._

Tenía que irse de aquel lugar, tenía lo que necesitaba y, si no se apuraba, Jasper llegaría en cualquier momento. Notó que su mejilla estaba húmeda. Borró todo rastró de aquella muestra de dolor.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta del estudio y al cerrarla tras de sí, lo vio.

—Alice.

Y todo se derrumbó.

.

—¿Alice no te ha dicho nada? —Le sacó de sus pensamientos, Edward, abrazándola por la espalda. Estaban tumbados en un sillón de la casa de Bella, el plan original era ver una película, pero no necesitaban algún romance épico para distraerse y pasarla bien, les bastaba con su propia historia.

—No —respondió Bella, aspirando el aroma de Edward, la embriagaba—. Me preocupa, ya han pasado dos semanas, ellos no suelen separarse y Alice se rehúsa a darme detalles… —mordió su labio inferior.

—Bella, ¿estás segura que mi hermana no te ha dicho nada? —Edward asomó su cabeza tras de su hombro, pegándola a su cuello. La acorralaba, lo sabía.

—Yo… —tembló—. Alice me dijo algo absurdo. Hace años que conozco a Jasper, es imposible.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió, dejando volar su imaginación. Su mandíbula se tensó. Alice podía llegar a ser un pequeño monstruo, pero era su hermana. Jasper podía ser su mejor amigo, pero Alice era su familia. No le gustaba esa posición.

Bella suspiró, recordando aquel día.

_Flash back._

—Si quieres te llevo.

—No es necesario, en serio. Además estás ocupado, sé que tienes clínica.

—Pero estoy en mi descanso… —la hizo dudar. Decidió tratar una vez más—. Bella, vamos déjame llevarte. No tardaremos nada —acercó peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella y, en un minúsculo momento de cordura, su novia reaccionó.

—Qué más quisiera yo que tardáramos —Se sonrojó violentamente. Eso no estaba en su definición de cordura.

La risa de Edward, suave, la atrajo a la realidad y continuó—: Digo, no quiero que lleguemos en dos segundos. No estamos en Nascar.

—Tu falta de confianza me conmueve —replicó él, divertido—, manejo bastante bien ¿sabes?. Aunque…—rozó su mejilla, sus dedos fríos la hicieron temblar y la besó sin más.

Los besos de Edward siempre la confundían, la extasiaban.

—Mmmmm, me encanta como reaccionas por mí —susurró contra sus labios.

Un ruido los sacó de su ensoñación, su localizador.

—Debes irte, te amo. Nos vemos mañana, _doctor._ —Dijo ella torpemente, separándose de él. Era imposible tratar de coquetearle, no era de ella, para su mala suerte y diversión de él, pero así se amaban. ¿Qué más daba lo demás?

—Yo también —Secundó derrotado —. Te recogeré mañana temprano. Te amo.

Media hora después, descubrió su torpeza.

Estaba lloviendo, y ella seguía en la calle. Se maldijo por ser tan autosuficiente y no pensar en la oferta de Edward. Además de escoger caminar, precisamente ese día.

Universo 1- Bella 0.

Sacó las llaves de su departamento, abrió a toda prisa, subió las escaleras con paso apresurado. Vivía en el piso tres, pero no quería empapar el ascensor. Además con su suerte, la tormenta quitaría la luz y ella pagaría las consecuencias.

Llegó a su piso y se dirigió hacia su puerta, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio a continuación.

—¿Alice? —preguntó extrañada.

Esta estaba sentada contra la pared. Sus rodillas, ocultas por sus brazos, tapaban su rostro. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado y empapado. Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Un segundo tardó en reconocerla y salir corriendo a abrazarla.

—Bella…

—Shh —la calmó de inmediato, trató de levantarla, pero ella se negó. Quería seguir ahí—. ¿Qué pasó?

Alice levantó su rostro, surcado por la desdicha. Y volvió a esconder su rosto.

—No me quiere… —sollozó nuevamente— todo era mentira.

—¿Qué dices?

Bella no entendía nada. Una idea pasó por su rostro.

—¿Pasó algo con Jasper?

—No me ama, me engañó. Todo era mentira. —No aguantó más, se lanzó a los brazos de Bella, ocultando su rostro. Llenando el cabello de esta de lágrimas, pero poco le importaba.

—Alice, no te estoy entendiendo. Seguro fue un malentendido, dime qué pasó —intercedió por su amigo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para creer, o imaginar, una infamia semejante.

—Me engañó, eso fue lo que pasó…

Dos horas, y cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente, fueron necesarias para que Alice dejara de llorar.

Su celular había sido arrojado al suelo por su dueña. Bella al recogerlo, pudo notar las 17 llamadas perdidas. No quiso, ni se atrevió, a leer los mensajes. Alice no quiso hablar.

No quiso responderle a Jasper, no quiso ver a Edward, no quiso hablarle a Bella.

Sólo quiso llorar. Llorar y morir.

—¿Aló? —cogió el teléfono lo más rápido que pudo, no quería perturbarla.

—_¿Bella? Hola, es Jasper. Siento llamar a esta hora, pero Alice no contesta mis llamadas y no sé donde está. ¿No está contigo?_ —aventuró preocupado, debía estar con Bella.

—Jasper, yo… —se detuvo. No estaba segura de qué hacer, pero una voz la detuvo.

—¡No quiero hablar con él! —casi gritó Alice desde su alcoba, la de Bella. Las lágrimas habían cesado, remplazadas por una determinación desconcertante.

—_¿Bella?_ —volvió su vista al teléfono, Jasper seguía ahí

Tomó una decisión.

—Ella está bien, Jasper. Pero no puede hablar contigo en este momento.

—_¿A qué te refieres Bella?_ —cambió el tono de su voz, no entendía qué pasaba.

—Confía en mí, por favor —le suplicó. Alice no podía hablar con él en ese estado. Y era probable que Jasper saliera corriendo a buscarla. Su amiga no estaba preparada para un encuentro, aunque aún desconocía lo que había pasado y, por lo visto, Jasper también. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

—_¿Qué sucede con Alice? ¿Está contigo? Voy para allá de inmediato —_Demandó su amigo.

—¡No! —exclamó asustada—. No vengas. Ella dormirá hoy aquí. Mañana podrás hablar con Alice.

—_¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?_

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, lo siento. —Zanjó Bella. Alice seguía a su lado, tenía que colgar.

—_Pero…_ —dudó— _confío en ti. Sólo hazle saber que la amo y que me llame en cuanto pueda._

—Adiós. —Colgó el teléfono y giró sobre sí misma, quedando frente a Alice.

—¿Qué te dijo? —demandó, viendo al suelo.

—Que te ama y que…

—¡Mentira! —bramó, interrumpiéndola—. Él no…

—¿Alice, qué pasó? —dijo Bella, abrazándola.

—Él no me ama, él me engañó Bella —levantó la vista, sus ojos seguían hinchados, pero ya no habían lágrimas—. Quiero el divorcio. Ayúdame por favor.

_Fin flash back._

_

* * *

_

Ahora bien, la mayoría son recuerdos, pero los necesitaba para contar que había pasado con Alice y Jasper. Es algo importante, también quería que vieran como eran antes como pareja, a mi me hace ilusión ese par en sus buenos momentos. La conversación entre Edward y Bella aún no está terminada y luego de esa escena viene nuestro querido Emmet. Yo misma me he hecho spoiler (xD), también vienen reacciones por parte de Jasper, este capítulo es más sobre Alice. Y no se angustien, que el jueves trataré de subir la continuación, de esta semana no pasa el final del capítulo.

Espero que les gustara, tengo tanto que no escribo así. Por cierto, la imagen que ve Alice la subiré en mi profile, es una foto en la que me inspiré. No es que yo la hice ni nada por el estilo. Y actualicé mis viñetas de Alice y Jasper, si gustan pasar están en mi perfil.

Espero sus comentarios, si ven errores apreciaría que lo dijeran, no tuve tiempo de revisar mucho el capítulo, pero quería darles un pedacito del mismo aunque sea.

Besos, Jane.


End file.
